


These Stars That Shine

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While vacationing at Peter's old Log Cabin; Peter, El, and Neal spend some time gazing up at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stars That Shine

It had been a long year. 

Make that a long few years. 

Peter was therefore very glad that he and El were going to the log cabin that had been in his family for...decades. 

He just hadn't been expecting for El to invite Neal along. 

"Think on it honey-it's the best way to keep an eye on Neal." El insisted, and then she smiled that mysterious smile he loved so much. "And besides, you two obviously need some downtime. You really think that Mozzie is going to leave Neal alone long enough for him to get it while we're away?"

Of course, Mozzie being Mozzie complained loudly to Neal, to the point that Neal had told El and Peter about it. Peter had just shaken his head, and said, 

"If your going, you better pack your things and come on."

So they packed, and now they were all sitting on the front porch of the log cabin, drinking coffee, and enjoying the stars that one couldn't see inside the city thanks to all the pollution. 

"This is so beautiful," El murmured, as she leaned against Peter on the large swing. Neal was on her other side, and the three of them just sat there, gazing up at the stars. "I wonder what all their names are..."

"That's Bellatrix, that's Orion, that's-"

"Did you memorize all of the stars names when I wasn't looking?" Peter groused lightly, but he really wasn't that annoyed-he'd been curious about it too. 

"I used to be an amature astronomer...but I gave it up when I went on the run." Neal said lightly.

The three of them fell quiet, and the only noises that were out there were the sound of the crickets and frogs chirping happily in the warm night out of the city, even as Peter was thinking that maybe it was a good idea after all that they'd brought Neal with them.


End file.
